The present invention relates to closure fasteners in general, and in particular to a one-piece quarter-turn fastener for releasably latching a panel to a cabinet.
Cabinets, such as those for housing electronic instruments, commonly have panels which may be removed to provide access to the interior. Typically, such panels are releasably latched to the cabinet by means of one or more pawl-type quarter-turn fasteners. This type of fastener has a pawl, or latching arm, which is rotatable into engagement with a cabinet flange to capture the cabinet flange between the pawl and panel in a latching position, and rotatable ninety degrees to an unlatching position, releasing the cabinet flange to thereby permit the panel to be removed from the cabinet. Such quarter-turn fasteners have heretofore been constructed of two or more metal parts, and have required a substantial assembly and mounting procedure to attach them to the panel.